killing_bitesfandomcom-20200222-history
Inui Pure
Inui Pure (戌井 純, Inui Pyua) is one of the main female characters of the series. She is a beagle hybrid. Appearance She has shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes and wears the sailor like school uniform, when in hybrid form she gains the paws and tail of a beagle along with the adorable floppy ears. Personality Pure starts out determined to join Killing Bites and bit naive when meeting new people. When out of battle she tends to act like a puppy. She can be cheerful and eccentric to her friends, that it sometimes puts them in a moment of awkwardness. Due to her cheerful personality, she is able to make almost anyone into her friend or ally, even if they deny it. She can also be an airhead even when she encounters new people she meets. She has her morals on who she sees as allies and friends. This can cause irritation and anger to the people around her especially to one's she view as her allies. History Pure was an orphan who was abandoned by her parents at the age of one. Due to the lack of parental love, Pure was socially withdrawn with everybody in the orphanage except a beagle. During her time at the orphanage she was attached to a young beagle and spend a lot of time with it. She developed beagle-like traits and did many things with it from feeding to communicating with it. The caretakers and other orphaned kids found her weird and disturbing at the same time that they became creeped out from it. The teachers would often beat her for it because they want her away from the beagle. One day she ran out of the orphanage with the beagle only to end up run over by a truck along with the beagle. She ended up in a hospital and was in need of surgery, while learning that the beagle she was taking care of didn't survive. The doctors at the hospital doesn't have the means to save her until a doctor of a Zaibustu organization came. That doctor was Shidou Reiichi, he proposed a hybridization surgery of combining what's left of the beagle's remains onto Pure. The surgery was a success and Pure became a Beagle hybrid. When Pure woke up she learned that her one and only friend had died from crashing to a truck. Shidou comfort Pure saying that what's left of the beagle was inside her during the surgery cheering her up. The spirit of the Beagle comes from time to time in a random moment or when she's about to fight. She later started to communicate with the other orphans and caretakers more socially. Synopsis Pure came to the artificial island for therianthropes to sign up for the nonlethal Killing Bites matches. Abilities Enhanced Sense of Smell: Being a Beagle therianthrope, Pure possesses a strong sense of smell that can accurately discern events slightest changes in physical and mental condition. '''Enhanced Stamina: '''As a Beagle, Pure has endless amounts of stamina that can outlast most therianthropes. Major Battles * Inui Pure vs Kuroi Tasuku (No result) * Inui Pure and vs Igawa Chiyomatsu (Interrupted) * Inui Pure vs Oogami Riku (Win) * Inui Pure vs Uzaki Hitomi (No result) * Inui Pure vs Nakanishi Taiga (loss) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids